


Another Office Romance

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [106]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Retail, Coworkers - Freeform, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: Prompts:“If Heaven was a place on earth it would be you in bed wearing this right now and telling me stories until we pass out.”remy saying it ? Idk it has his tone of voice+“You’re so soft, if I could ever touch the clouds, this is what they’d feel like.” im thinking remy to logan
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Another Office Romance

Remy will not. stop. flirting. with. him. Logan is getting a little tired of how often in a day he ends up blushing; it’s unprofessional and it’s going to get the attention of their supervisor sooner or later and he just _knows_ Remy will get away with it, what with his charming smile and swoopy hair and slightly gangly hunched posture that must be bad for his back but always screams ‘protect me I am vulnerable’. It’s a lie; Remy is a snake in the grass and he knows it, but Logan is an all-too-willing mouse awaiting his strike with baited breath, almost desperate for it at this point. It would be a blissful way to go. 

He just always says things, like, “you’re so soft, if I could ever touch the clouds, this is what they’d feel like,’ while ruffling Logan’s hair on the way past to hang up the messy items in his section. Or, “if Heaven was a place on earth it would be you in bed wearing this right now and telling me stories until we pass out,” while holding up a unicorn onesie and batting his gorgeously long eyelashes behind his tinted glasses. 

Ugh. Logan fancies the absolute socks off him at this point, but he can’t ever quite tell if Remy is serious, even though he’s fairly blatant. Well that’s not true; he’s about eighty percent sure he _is_ being serious but Logan isn’t entirely sure how to take him up on it now that it’s been going on for long. 

Apparently it’s as easy asking him if he wants to hang out after work, which has the added bonus of shutting him up for the rest of their shared shift, leaving _Remy_ the one with the blush as he has to deal with the usual shoppers. 


End file.
